


Group of Interest

by HanaHimus



Category: Persona 3, Persona | Revelations Persona
Genre: Gen, Mitsuru's 9 and Nanjo's 21, Pre P3 Post P2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 10:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13292604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: The first time Kei Nanjo met Mitsuru Kirijo he could sense her Persona.(orKei and Mitsuru speak on the Kirijo group and its current goals.)





	Group of Interest

**Author's Note:**

> I can't title things and I can't write Nanjo but I need to get better at both so here's this
> 
> Wouldn't it be cool if little Mitsuru had talked to Nanjo at some point before P3?? I thought so

The first time Kei Nanjo met Mitsuru Kirijo he could sense her Persona. He wasn’t sure he’d ever seen such a young child with a naturally awoken power like that, but… There she was. Awoken to that power two years earlier through a love for and want to protect her father.

If only his powers had awoken just a few minutes earlier…

He pushed that thought to the back of his head as quickly as possible. He wasn’t here to think back on Yamaoka and what he couldn’t change… He was here to meet the eldest daughter of the Kirijo group, the group working to atone for their sins and partner with the Nanjo group.

She gave a low bow when she realized who he was. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, my name is Mitsuru Kirijo, daughter of Takeharu and Hanae Kirijo.”

“No need for that, young lady. Your father told me of you before I came here.” Kei awkwardly placed a hand on Mitsuru’s head and she peeked up at him. “I’m sure you know who I am?”

“Kei Nanjo. My father told-- er, informed me that you will have an influence on the building of relations between our groups and that you would be asking me questions about him.” She was doing her best to sound strong, but was shrinking under Kei’s gaze.

“No need for fear. As long as your father did not give you a list of answers.” He did have to make sure she was being truthful, after all.

Mitsuru straightened herself and shook her head. “Not a thing, sir. My father told me he trusts that I’ll tell the truth to the best of my ability.”

“Well, then let us begin.” Kei moved to the chairs prepared for them and sat down, gesturing for Mitsuru to follow suit. “Tell me, what did you think of your grandfather? Be as truthful as possible, I will know if you hide something from me.”

“My grandfather was… Scary. He was obsessed with the Shadows and Tartarus. I don’t fully understand it all, but I think Father is right in trying to fix -- I mean atone for the sins of the family.” Her voice was firm, but her tiny hands shook as she clung to her skirt.

Kei hummed and gestured to the chair again. “No need to stand the entire time, young lady.”

Mitsuru blinked a few times before moving to sit in the chair. Her feet barely touched the ground.

“Do you believe your father will be able to atone for these sins?”

Mitsuru looked at him, eyes stong. “Yes, I do think -- um, believe that father can atone for them. He’s willing to work hard and with whoever can help him.”

“Which is why he wants to try and partner with us…” Kei frowned and looked Mitsuru over. “You mentioned Shadows, did your father tell you it was alright to speak of them?”

“Yes, he told me you called when you heard I was in the hospital due to an awakening and that it should be okay to mention Personas and Shadows to you.” Mitsuru looked at her hands. “Um, thank you for showing concern. Father is doing his best to assure I’m able to control the power and not exhaust myself.”

Kei shook his head. “It’s nothing you need to thank me for, young lady.”

“But--” She cut herself off and gave a little sigh. “Yes, sir.”

“I see…” Kei tapped his chin before standing. “I believe we’re done here.”

“Huh? Already?” Mitsuru’s eyes went wide. “Did I say something wrong?”

“You did as you were told, correct? You did nothing wrong.” He crossed his arms and sighed. “However, there’s no need in making a child stew in their own thoughts like this. I will think on what you said and contact your father at a later date.”

The worry in Mitsuru’s eyes faded. “...Alright, would you like me to call a servant to lead you outside?”

Kei shook his head. “That’s fine, young lady. Have a nice day.”

“You have a nice day too, Nanjo-san.”


End file.
